


Агрегатное состояние

by Daisjo



Series: Призрачный император [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Продолжение истории о Призрачном императоре для Тайсин.
Series: Призрачный император [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959208
Kudos: 18





	Агрегатное состояние

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



Над полом стелился легкий, почти прозрачный туман. Человек едва ли разглядел бы его следы – только окажись он счастливым обладателем сложной системы визоров или просто одаренным. Впрочем, последней категории смотреть и не нужно, хватает развитого чутья на опасность. Даже такую – незримую, смертоносную и абсолютно бессмысленную.  
Вейдер окинул взглядом кабинет, покосился на парочку оперативников из службы Айсард, закрывших лица дыхательными масками и теперь увлеченно затягивающих образцы газа в незнакомой модели пробозаборник. За дверью занимались чем-то непонятным, но, без сомнения, нужным их коллеги. Прилетит же сибовцам от начальства. Такая наглая диверсия, и не просто во дворце – в одном из личных кабинетов императора!  
Самому хозяину кабинета в очередной раз казалось, что его окружают идиоты, причем двух категорий сразу. Первая не способна предотвратить простейшее покушение, вторая пытается убить ядовитым газом человека, которого никогда не видели без доспеха со встроенным респиратором. Интересно, кто ж такую креативность-то проявил? Или тут особо летучий состав, не удерживаемый стандартными фильтрами? Вейдер подавил желание принюхаться. Бесполезно, у призраков органы чувств работают не так, как у живых. Вот через Силу этот выкидыш химической промышленности пощупать – без проблем. Правда, с нулевым результатом. Ситхской алхимии туда явно не набрызгали.  
А может быть, газ действительно был чем-нибудь сугубо инновационным и мог прореагировать с материалами фильтров в шлеме? Многообещающая идея, нужно потом поинтересоваться у профессионалов…  
Размышления прервал короткий холодок тревоги. В коридоре раздались торопливые шаги, Вейдер резко развернулся и выбросил вперед руку, сжав ее в кулак. Возникший на пороге Люк дернулся, явно давя рефлекторное желание схватиться за горло, отступил на пару шагов. Какой-то из оперативников вытолкнул его из кабинета, сорвал с себя дыхательную маску и прижал к лицу наследника. Вейдер покачал головой и телекинезом отбросил обоих в конец коридора, за пределы опасной зоны.  
\- Думаю, дегазацию вы сможете провести и без меня, - произнес он, повернувшись к оставшимся в помещении специалистам. – И я надеюсь в скором времени узнать, что за идиоты это организовали.  
Люк обнаружился в одном из подсобных помещений секретариата, уже избавившийся от маски и теперь доказывающий сибовцу, что совершенно не нуждается в медицинской помощи. В конце концов, он даже вдохнуть ничего не успел!  
\- Не нуждается, - подтвердил слова сына Вейдер. – А вот вам, офицер, стоит на всякий случай посетить лазарет. Вы были в зоне пониженной концентрации газа почти две секунды.  
Сибовец молча отдал честь и выскользнул из комнаты. Люк с тревогой поднял взгляд:  
\- Отец, ты…  
\- Разумеется, в порядке, - Вейдер решил избавить сына от необходимости срочно искать подходящий для обращения к призраку эквивалент слова «жив». – А вот твои действия продуманностью не отличались. Так мечтаешь померяться со мной дизайном респираторов? Напрасно. Что бы там не запустили в кабинет, оно убивает почти мгновенно. Мой секретарь это уже проверил.  
Тревожный ветерок Силы улегся. Беда прошла стороной, задев самым краем.  
\- Я защитился бы от убийц, - Люк уставился в пол. – Просто не подумал, что это может быть именно газовая атака. Хатт, да половина галактики знает, что у тебя дыхательные фильтры в броне!  
\- Возможно, еще одна группа диверсантов должна была запустить вирус в мои доспехи, чтобы респиратор отключился в нужный момент, - предположил Вейдер. – Или именно эти борцы за свободу и демократию оказались не слишком осведомлены.  
\- А может, и слишком… - протянул Люк. – Вдруг они учли твое нынешнее положение и планировали, что ты диффундируешь с этим газом?  
\- Свежая мысль, - признал Вейдер. – Атаковать с учетом моего агрегатного состояния… Спасибо, что не психотропными веществами.  
\- Ваше величество, первичный осмотр места покушения закончен, - Айсард просочилась в комнату как-то совершенно незаметно и теперь поблескивала разноцветными глазами из-за дыхательной маски. – А что за проблемы с вашим агрегатным состоянием? Вам точно не стоит посетить медцентр?  
Люк, судя по лицу, еле сдержал мальчишеское «ой!». Сам Вейдер неслышно фыркнул под шлемом. Внешне бесстрастная, Айсард в Силе напоминала фелинкса, увидевшего откормленную птицу раза в три крупнее его самого: азарт, опасение и неудержимое желание прыгнуть, схватить и грызть, пока не перестанет дергаться… то есть, конечно, пока не ответит на вопрос. Да, разбаловал он своих подданных. Попробовала бы Айсард вот так подловить Палпатина. Отбросила бы идею еще на стадии случайной мысли.  
\- Хорошее у меня агрегатное состояние, - спокойно проговорил Вейдер. – Очень подходящее для моей работы.  
Призраку, на самом деле, несложно притвориться живым. Проявиться немного более плотным, чем обычно, чуть спрятать Силу, не проваливаться в пол – и всё. Остальное сделает разум любого существа, подсознательно, но отчаянно не желающий признавать, что рядом стоит смертельно опасная и неестественная тварь. Проще обмануться, убедить себя, что ничего необычного не происходит, что слабый, на грани восприятия холод – просто поломка в системе отопления, а размытая дрожь в фигуре собеседника – и вовсе плод воображения. Несложно. Правда, если призрак перестанет прикладывать эти незначительные усилия по маскировке, с жестокой реальностью смирится даже самый завзятый скептик.  
Айсард ничем не показала своего потрясения. То, что силуэт Вейдера на пару секунд выцвел до уровня блеклой голограммы, а по комнате растеклась стылая мертвая жуть, лишь заставило ее зрачки слегка расшириться.  
\- Это временно, - поспешно заговорил Люк. – Мы решим эту проблему через несколько месяцев. Или через полгода. Подготовка уже идет.  
С точки зрения Вейдера, перед визитом на Коррибан стоило подождать еще не один год, но разубеждать сына он не стал. Не при посторонних.  
\- Когда проблема решится, очень прошу предупредить меня хотя бы за пару дней, - помолчав, произнесла Айсард. – В этот период вы можете оказаться слишком уязвимым.  
\- Обязательно, - кивнул Люк. – И вас, и медиков, и охрану.  
Фраза «и нет, пап, возражения не принимаются» повисла в воздухе. Вейдер усмехнулся краями губ. Скайуокер на боевом курсе – это страшно.  
\- По-моему, она больше не будет передавать тебе проверочные булочки, - задумчиво проговорил Люк, когда глава СИБ выскользнула за дверь.  
\- Зато теперь ее не терзают смутные подозрения, - утешил его Вейдер. – Только суровая реальность.


End file.
